The disclosed embodiments of the present invention relate to presenting information on a display screen, and more particularly, to an information browsing method for partitioning contents of a page into data partitions and assigning identifiers to the data partitions and related machine-readable medium thereof.
Internet allows users to access information around the world via its huge network of connected computers. Currently, most Internet users use personal computers consisting of high speed microprocessors, accompanying peripherals, high-definition computer monitors, etc. Even for people who do have personal computers for Internet surfing, exploring the Internet in the same way they view televisions can be very attractive due to large-sized display screens of the televisions. Therefore, a need exists for displaying web page contents on a normal television display screen. Many problems exist with the implementation of this idea, however. In a typical computer environment, a computer user may easily explore the Internet by using a mouse, wherein a representative object such as a cursor can have its movement on a graphical interface controlled by hand movement. A keyboard is also used for typing website addresses, search keywords, tabbing between links, and so forth. A television user views the television for entertainment purposes and typically does not find it convenient to use a computer mouse or keyboard.
Thus, there is a need for an innovative information browsing method which allows the user to easily browse information presented on a display screen.